A family for a lonely King
by Godzilla3015Films
Summary: When a human weapon brings Godzilla to a whole new world he finally makes friends. But will he protect them? Or will his enemies destroy them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The new discovery

"Monsters are tragic beings; they are born too tall, too strong, too heavy, they are not evil by choice. That is their tragedy. „

— Ishiro Honda

"Look dad!" Cried Junior out to his father with joy as he shot out a blue flame from his mouth on the beach of birth island.

Minilla chuckled at his son's accomplishment

"It's way better then the poof rings you used to shoot out." He said to his son smiling.

"Should he really be shooting out his flames at the age of 9." Zilla said worryingly but smiling as she walked up to her husband.

"Relax honey, he's a Gojira after all." Minilla replied.

"Yeah! I'm a Gojira!" Yelled Junior smiling.

His parents smiled at their son. The family of gojiras were happy until strange sounds can be heard.

"Minilla?" Zilla looked at her husband with a worried face.

Minilla looked back at her with a face of confusion and worry.

"What's happening?" Asked Junior with tears welling in his eyes.

"Get behind your mother." Minilla commanded his son as he looked out at the ocean looking for the source of the sound.

Junior did as his father told him. Minilla then heard a high pitched sound. Then he looked up. His golden eyes widened as he saw a weird shaped metal object fall from the sky.

"Dad, I'm scared." Junior said as he looked from the object to Minilla.

Minilla was going to say something until he heard a boom and as he looked up, he was clouded with a black smoke.

Godzilla has been following a strange scent for weeks and now he might be getting closer. The strange thing about this scent is that it smelled like him. The king finally got to birth island, where he guesses is where the scent is located. Godzilla looked around following his nose and looked about with his eyes. He finally got passed some woods until he finally found the scent.

And it was not what he was expecting.

For all these years he's been the last. For all of these years he's been the only one to fend off the monsters. For all of these years Godzilla thought he had no family. But there in front of him, is an egg. Not a Mothra egg. No, it was a Gojira egg and next to it was a Gojira skeleton. Godzilla's amber eyes welded up with tears. He looked at the skeleton.

"Thank you." He thought as he saw the skeleton.

As Godzilla began to walks towards the egg, he heard a strange sound. The king looked up and saw the clouds began to circle as a light was coming down. Knowing it was a human weapon Godzilla ran towards the egg and users his body to shield it from the weapon. The light hit Godzilla and the egg seemingly exploding both of them. As the smoke cleared the two was gone.

Space Godzilla felt the impact. He smiled. "It's time we meet again brother." He said


	2. Chapter 2

**Last chapter I showed a little of Godzilla's past and I wanted to tell you guys the Gojiras are pretty much the Godzilla 2014 design and the flames is for defense and hunting and will evolve into the atomic ray. The Godzilla is the final wars design. And most of this story will take place from the monsters' point of view since I think that'll make it interesting but some will take place from the humans' point of view too. This story take place after the tartaros arc and the 1 year time skip in the manga, so many of things in the manga might get ignored. Sorry guys this is late my family and I hav been sick, on top of that is schools, and I had the ending of the story played out but I didn't know how I'll get there plus I needed a way for the Acnologia to be the villain. So I had a lot on my plate.**

Chapter two: The Egg of Fairy Tail

Spacegodzilla landed on a very old and dead planet. The space clone of Godzilla looked around the planet, memories of his time on this planet came flooding in as he look about.

" _The Land of light."_ Thought Spacegodzilla.

" _The homeworld of the ultramen and my home planet. A place full of wonder, now crumbled into a deceased planet."_

Spacegodzilla kicked the robotic head of Jet jaguar.

" _The ultramen created me to kill Godzilla, then made a robot to beat me when I went out of control."_ The space monster rolled his eyes.

" _How pathetic, I can't believe they called Jet my brother."_

Spacegodzilla then looked at the head of Jet Jaguar.

" _When_ he's _my real brother."_ Thought the clone of Godzilla.

Spacegodzilla looked up.

" _Which universe will you end up in brother?"_

" _Which one?"_

 **In an unknown universe**

" _Where am I?"_

Godzilla opened his eyes. He was still holding the egg fortunately and seemed to be on some kind of beach.

" _What the hell?"_ The king thought as he got up and looked around his surroundings. He was on some kind of island with a huge tree in the middle of it and with some rock formations.

" _Well, this isn't Birth Island."_ Thought Godzilla as he looked at the massive tree seemingly half his size. Godzilla sniffed the air. Nothing to noticeable or much to worry about nearby.

But the air smelled differently, much different. Godzilla shrugged it off and felt the air.

" _Warm, and if I remember correctly that's perfect for the egg."_ Thought the King of the monsters.

" _Wait! How the hell am I supposed to raise an egg?!"_ The king roared in a worried tone.

" _Okay, okay calm down big G you got this."_ Godzilla slightly roared

Once he calmed down Godzilla went further into the island to get supplies for a nest.

" _I at least think this is the first step."_

It's been one year and 7 months since tartaros and the Fairy Tail guild is back together. So in celebration for the return of Fairy Tail master Makorav decided to take everyone on a trip to Tenrou Island, the Guild's personal island.

Once the Fairy Tail guild finally got to the beach of Tenrou island they noticed something strange was with them.

The egg was at least twenty feet high, its surface is very sharp for some odd reason.

"I wonder what kind of egg is." Lucy queried.

"What kind of creature can lay an egg at this size?" Gray asked.

"What if it's a dragon egg?" Natsu wanted to know getting Wendy's and Gageel's hopes up.

"Now let's not quickly jumps to suggestions." Erza denounced.

The three dragon slayers looked down in defeat.

"Whatever it is or where it can from it was birthed on our island then for, it's part of our family." Master Makorav announced to his guild.

The Fairy Tail guild looked up to the egg and smiled.

"Welocme to Fairy Tail." Natsu said to the egg.

" _What is this strange power?"_

" _It's near the three dragon slayers, but it's not them. It's alive though."_

" _I'll have to finish it."_

" _ **What do you want, clone of Godzilla?"**_

SpaceGodzilla turned around to see the form of Monster X behind him.

" _Do you feel it?"_

" _The awakening of a prince?"_

Monster X turned his middle head in confusion.

" _ **The awakening of a prince?"**_ He asked SpaceGodzilla.

The astro brother to Godzilla looked at Monster X and smiled a toothily grin.

" _You see Kaizer, the reason your allied aliens failed at conquering earth is because they used the monster that my brother already defeated, and they didn't use his hatred."_ SpaceGodzilla spoke to his Ghidorah alley.

" _Humans."_

" _Instead of killing Godzilla they should've just used his hatred to humans to destroy their world."_

Monster X's eyes lightened to a red glow. Without warning Kaizer shot out his red gravity beams at SpaceGodzilla. SpaceGodzilla just smirked at this attack and used his telekinesis ability to stop the attack. Monster X's beams dissipated and was him the grasp of SpaceGodzilla's telekinesis.

" _Oh Kaizer, you're such a fool. Did you really think I wouldn't know you're such a spoiled brat who believes that just because he as the Ghidorah name he can do anything he wants."_

Using telekinesis SpaceGodzilla made Monster X bow to him.

" _From now on your name means nothing and you'll accept me as your ruler or I'll take your army, your glory, and your name for myself."_

" _ **Y-yes Destroyer of worlds."**_ Monster X stifled out the words in fright.

" _Good."_

Natsu and the others were having lunch nearby the egg, making sure they wouldn't get near its sharp surface. Suddenly Natsu, Wendy, and Gageel heard a voice.

" _They're here!"_ It cried.

The three dragon slayers gotten up with widened eyes and told everyone to run.

"What? Why?" Asked Lucy.

"Acnologia!" Natsu cried, answering Lucy's question in the process.

As everyone was beginning to run Lucy turned back to the egg.

"What about the egg?" she said.

"It's too big we'll have to leave it!" Cried Laxus.

Lucy turned back to the egg.

Then, something crashed behind the egg.

A shadow rose up from the smoke of the impact. As the smoke cleared the black and blue of the black dragon can be seen.

Lucy stood there too terrified to move.

"Lucy!" Natsu cried as he ran to her aid.

He dragon king looked at the egg.

" _This isn't all the power I was sensing."_ Acnologia thought knowing that this is only little of the power he sensed.

The dragon raised his arm ready to smash the egg.

"No!" Lucy cried.

Too late, the Dragon swung his arm down and….

The dragon king cried put in pain as blood spilled form the holes that the spikey egg left in his hand.

Natsu stopped and looked at the scene.

"Oh that's what the spikes are for." He said.

 **Boom.**

Everyone stopped what they're doing and looked at the ground

 **Boom.**

The ground was shaking, as if something big was coming. Natsu then heard a male voice.

" **Get the hell away from my egg!"** It said in anger.

Then…

 **SSSSSSSHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOONNNNNNKKKKKKKK!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: The Battle of Kings**

Lucy looked at the new Creature with widened eyes. The creature had charcoal grey reptilian skin, large deep black spikes on its back and tail. It was humanoid, standing on two powerful legs and has long powerful clawed arms. What Lucy also saw on the new creature was it had faint white scars on one of its eyes and arms and a huge red scar on its chest. The scariest thing about the monster though was the fact that it was bigger the Acnologia.

Lucy felt something grab her hand, when she turned around she saw Natsu.

"Let's go!" he yelled as he pulled Lucy away from the Black dragon and the new creature.

"I think we're about to see a fight!"

 _"Who are you?"_ Acnologia asked his new opponent.

 _"I'm Godzilla, the king of the monsters."_ He answered, Gajeel, Wendy, and Natsu overheard their talk.

 _"And who dares try to kill my kin?"_

 _"I'm Acnologia, the king of dragons."_ The black dragon answered Godzilla.

Godzilla narrowed his amber eyes at the king of dragons.

 _"Step away from my egg."_

The Black dragon just stared at Godzilla.

 _"No."_

Without a warning Godzilla kicked Acnologia away from the egg making him spit out blood of his mouth. Fairy Tail looked on in shock Godzilla's attack.

Acnologia got back up and looked at Godzilla in anger.

 _"You dare strike -!"_

Godzilla interrupted Acnologia by grabbing the dragon by the throat and making the king of dragons spit out more blood from his mouth. Godzilla slammed the black dragon repeatedly on the sandy ground. Godzilla then threw Acnologia away into the water. The dragon king got back up and roared at his opponent.

"What the hell is that thing?" Gray asked.

"His name is Godzilla." Answered Natsu.

"How you know that?" Lucy asked him.

"Somehow we dragon slayers can hear what he's saying." Wendy replied.

"Really?" Lucy said.

"He also says he's the king of the monsters." Gajeel responded.

Lucy looked shocked about the information of the new creature and looked back at Godzilla and realized something about the king of the monster.

Acnologia charged at Godzilla with all of his speed, only to be kicked away by Godzilla's massive foot. Acnologia used his wings to fly above the king of the monsters. The dragon then flew down and grabbed Godzilla by the throat with his claws, making the king of the monsters bleed from his throat. Godzilla roared in pain but then grabbed Acnologia's throat and bit hard onto his wing causing them to fall hard on the sandy shore.

The Acnologia was the first to get up and he bit down hard onto Godzilla's arm causing Godzilla to screech in pain before biting onto the dragons throat and tossing him away.

The Acnologia tried to get up but Godzilla was already on top of him repeatedly punching the black dragon in the face. The Acnologia began bleeding out of his nose and spurting blood out of his mouth before clawing Godzilla's face and kicking him off.

The black dragon then used his wings to fly Godzilla over the ocean only to be dragged under with the King of the monsters.

There was no movement in the ocean, the fairy tail wizards waiting suspense for any of the two to appear. In three minutes of silence there was finally a shadow rising to the surface of the water.

The Acnologia flew out of the water and above the egg.

"No!" Lucy yelled as she ran at the egg for its aid.

"Lucy!" Natsu ran after her along with Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Gajeel.

Acnologia charged his dragon roar aiming at the egg.

Lucy screamed. "No don't!"

The black dragon reared his dead back ready to attack until Godzilla rose above the water and roared his iconic roar making the Acnologia turned his attention and attack to the king of the monsters. The Acnologia used his dragon roar to attack on Godzilla. The blast hit the king and he was engulfed in smoke.

As the smoke cleared Godzilla looked at the Acnologia, unharmed, and shocking both Acnologia and the Fairy Tail wizards. Godzilla roared and grabbed a boulder under the water and threw the rock at the dragon bringing him down to the ground. Godzilla then hurried to his dragon opponent and grabbed him by the neck making Acnologia look at Godzilla square in his eyes.

Suddenly, Godzilla's spines became to glow blue, Godzilla began to open his mouth revealing the same blue glow in his mouth.

When Godzilla's mouth was fully opened he blasted the Acnologia with his atomic breath square in the face blowing up the dragon king's head and killing him, shocking the wizards in the process.

Godzilla let go of Acnologia's neck making his headless body fall to the ground with blood spilling out of his neck.

Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Gajeel, Wendy, and Gajeel were too focused on Acnologia's corpse that they didn't realize Godzilla stomping his way towards them. Until, Lucy looked up and saw she was face to face with King of the monsters who looked angered at her presence.

 ** _"What is your plan?"_** Monster X asked SpaceGodzilla.

SpaceGodzilla smirked at this question and looked at his new army consenting of: Monster X, Knifehead, Leatherback, Gigan, Orga, Bagan, Slatteren, Otachi, Trespasser, and Shinomura.

 _"To give him want he wants."_ SpaceGodzilla answered.

 _"A family."_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Fairy Tail meets Godzilla

Lucy looked up and saw she was face to face with the king of the monsters who looked angered at her presence. Natsu and the others looked at the monster with terror in their eyes waiting for something to happen.

Godzilla slightly drew his head back and his spines began to grow blue, scaring the guild wizards. The king then began to open his mouth getting ready to blast his atomic ray at the humans.

Natsu quickly got in front of Lucy and was getting ready to use his fire dragon roar on Godzilla.

Godzilla stopped what he was doing and looked at Natsu in confusion.

" _What are you doing?"_

Natsu was still taken back by how he can understand the creature but puts it a side and narrowed his eyes at Godzilla.

"Protecting my friend." He replied to Godzilla.

Godzilla's eyes slightly widened but narrowed them again.

" _Protecting? Humans don't protect, they destroy. Humans are loveless and careless, they ruin lives."_

"What did he say?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"He said humans ruin lives." Natsu said.

Natsu stepped closer to the king.

"Why are we so evil?" he asked Godzilla.

" _Because humans are the reason I have no family, humans are the reason why I'm only, and humans turned me into the monster you see before you!"_ Godzilla said in utter anger as Wendy translated for the others.

Lucy eyes widened at this and she stepped towards Godzilla catching his attention.

"I don't see you as a monster, I see you as a protector." She told Godzilla.

Godzilla looked at the celestial wizard in shock.

"Yeah." Said Gray. "You protected the egg."

Godzilla looked at all of them.

" _T-these humans, they're different. They do protect each other and their not scared of me."_

Then Lucy did something that Godzilla would never thought a human would do.

Lucy placed your hand out to Godzilla.

Godzilla hesitated at first but then nudged towards Lucy's hand and placed his snout of her hand.

Lucy smiled at this and so did everyone else.

Godzilla drew his head back and got up. He looked down at the Fairy Tail guild and gave them a little nod. He then turned around and grabbed his egg and disappeared into the forest.

 **Elsewhere.**

" _So that's where you are brother, within the bright lands."_ SpaceGodzilla said to himself.

"Master, I have want you called for." Said Gigan.

SpaceGodzilla turned around to see the dead bodies of Junior and Zilla, the son and wife of Godzilla.

" _Perfect, once I revive and bring these two back to Godzilla's life, he'll join us and we'll destroy the humans together."_

" _ **That's if you find a way to do it."**_ Monster X bloated out

SpaceGodzilla punched Monster X in the face making him fall to the ground.

" _Fool! Don't underestimate me!"_ SpaceGodzilla roared at the Ghidorah.

" _The lab of the ultramen can make anything!"_

Monster X slowly got up and turned to SpaceGodzilla.

" _ **I apologize Destroyer of worlds."**_

" _Don't you ever underestimate me again."_

Monster X nodded in fright.

" _Good."_


	5. SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT

Hey guys, before I make the next chapter for this story (which features Bagan in it) I first want to tell you that I have the story fleshed out, but I still need your help with it.

What I need to know is what are some requests you guys have for this story. Like do you want to see Godzilla in his human form, which evil kaiju shall appear to face him and what power up should Natsu have to fight against the kaiju. Unfortunately I can't have appearances from Godzilla's allies like Mothra or Anguirus (not yet any way)

Btw if your not familiar with Fairy tail or Godzilla I advise you to go check them out they're both pretty great.

So tell me your requests in the reviews and I'll probably find a way to put them in the story.

Until next time where Bagan suddenly appears to find the king of the monsters, but what does he want? And what does SpaceGodzilla mean by giving Godzilla back his dead family?


	6. Sneak peak

Godzilla woke up to see he was smaller than usual. His egg was ten times his size.

"What the fuck?!" He yelled put in confusion and in anger.

Then he realized he had a voice, a human voice.

Godzilla put his hand on his throat in shock and he darted to a small near by puddle to see his reflection.

"No."

He had black hair, which was slicked back, his reptilian skin was replaced by human skin. He was wearing a black button up shirt and black jeans.

"No, no this can't be happening!" Godzilla yelled out in disbelief.

 _"Hello Minilla."_

Godzilla looked behind him to see the two small figures of the fairy twins. The fairies that protect earth and hang out with Mothra. Or what Godzilla calls them: Mothra's bitches


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:** **Junbi o shimasu**

Monster X waited for his assistant, he wasn't going to let this clone of his father's arch enemy be in charge of him. Gigan suddenly flew out of a portal that appeared with the dead and headless body of the Acnologia.

"Master, I have what you wanted." Gesturing to the Acnologia dead body.

 _ **"Perfect, with this I finally form into a King ghidorah."**_ Monster X said in excitement.

Godzilla woke up to see he was smaller than usual. His egg was ten times his size.

"What the fuck?!" He yelled put in confusion and in anger.

Then he realized he had a voice, a human voice.

Godzilla put his hand on his throat in shock and he darted to a small nearby puddle to see his reflection.

"No."

He had black hair, which was slicked back, his reptilian skin was replaced by human skin. He was wearing a black button up shirt and black jeans.

"No, no this can't be happening!" Godzilla yelled out in disbelief.

 _"Hello Minilla."_

Godzilla looked behind him to see the two small figures of the fairy twins. The fairies that protect earth and hang out with Mothra. Or what Godzilla calls them: Mothra's bitches.

"What do you want?" Godzilla asked the Fairies in anger.

The fairies carried a warming smile which annoyed Godzilla and simply answered.

 _"_ _We are here to explain everything that's been going on."_ They both said simultaneously.

Godzilla raised an eyebrow in confusion.

 _"_ _You see, we tweaked that human weapon to take you here."_ They said.

"What?!" Godzilla said in confusion and anger.

 _"_ _This place, this universe, it has humans aren't like the other ones. These humans care about each other and nature."_ They said

"But why send me here?" The king asked the Fairies.

 _"_ _We did it so you'll know enough humans not to hate them."_ They fairies answered the King.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY DID TO ME!?" Godzilla yelled at the fairies, still pissed that he's become a human.

The fairies didn't answer, they just looked down knowing what the humans did.

Tears became to form in Godzilla's amber eyes.

"Do you know…what they did…to _her?_ " Godzilla said to them.

 _"_ _It doesn't matter at the moment. Right now you need to meet the humans from yesterday."_

 **Two years ago**

Godzilla and his father Gojira (who's Kiryu) faced off against SpaceGodzilla, as Mothra and what's left of the human weapons called Jaegers fought of Gigan and Megalon. Kiryu and Godzilla finally defeated SpaceGodzilla after a long and hard fight. As they look at the beaten and battered SpaceGodzilla they hear Mothra squeal in pain. The two zillas turn around to see the last remaining jaeger called Striker Eureka stab Mothra with his wrist blades, killing her. The Jaeger then quickly ran to Kiryu, way too fast for Godzilla to react. The king watched as Striker tore Kiryu apart piece by piece, he then blasted the mech with his atomic breath destroying Striker.

Godzilla looked at his father and Mothra with tears in his eyes as Gigan took SpaceGodzilla away to space.

 **At the Fairy Tail Guild hall**

Natsu and the others tried to forget about Godzilla and his egg and carry on with their lives but they were still worried about them.

"Did you find anything Levy?" Lucy asked her guild mate.

"No, I couldn't find anything." Levy answered with books about dragons and dragon like creatures around her.

"So, it's not a dragon?" Natsu said confused.

"What you think?!" Lucy snapped at the fire dragon slayer.

"Seriously you need to keep up idiot." Gray said.

"Oh yeah! You want to say that to my face Ice princess!" Natsu challenged the Ice maker wizard.

"Maybe I will, flame breath!" Gray fired back.

"Oh Gray you're so hot when you stand up for what you believe in!" Juvia said with hearts in her eyes.

"Enough!" Erza yelled at the two boys scaring them both.

Natsu and Gray stopped fighting.

Lucy looked at the books, remembering the fight between Godzilla and Acnologia and the scars on Godzilla.

 _"I wonder where all of those scars came from."_ She thought.

A fisherman was out fishing late at night at the Magnolia port. He treated it like at normal day until a man bursts out of the water and grabbed the fisherman by the collar.

The fisherman looked at this new man with terror in his eyes.

"Where's Fairy Tail?" The man angrily asked.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 7: Meet the Cosmos

The Fairy Tail guild were still discussing Godzilla in until they heard their guild doors slam open. The Fairy Tail wizards turned their heads to the sound to see a tall, muscular man in front if the door with a angered expression on his face. The man had short messy black hair and was dressed in black clothes companied with a tattered black cape. His amber eyes made Lucy shiver but also made her feel with wonder at the same time.

There was a long silence until Natsu, angered by this man barging in his guild, ran at the man with his fist ignited with fire.

"You picked the wrong guild to mess with buddy!" Natsu yelled at the man as his fiery fist collided with the man's face.

The man did not budge, he looked at Natsu with his angered amber eyes and growled at the fire dragon slayer. Natsu and the others were shocked by how the man was still standing after Natsu's punch that they didn't notice the man grabbing Natsu by the throat and putting his face close to his.

"You're pissing me off." The man said to Natsu scaring the son of igneel.

Though through the fear Natsu knew he heard that voice before.

Suddenly everyone heard giggling and everyone on the guild hall looked up to see two tiny little girls above them surrounded by a golden glow.

"Hello everyone." They cheerfully said to the wizards still surprising them.

As they landed on a nearby table the little girls looked at the man and calmly said-

"Godzilla, would you be so kind as to let the human go."

Everyone looked at the man with shock as they now know the man is Godzilla.

Godzilla reluctantly let Natsu go as he glared at the little girls.

The girls nodded and looked to the wizards.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves, we are the guardians of Earth and nature , twin fairies you can call us and that," they said gesturing to Godzilla. "Is Godzilla, king of the monsters."

The fairy tail wizards were still in shock by the fairies and all began gathering around them as Godzilla walked over as well.

"Now gather around and let us explain what has been going on." They said

SpaceGodzilla slowly awoken from his meditation and growled in annoyance.

"Something the matter master?" Gigan asked Godzilla's clone.

"Indeed I sense that my brother's hate for humans is belittling and I believe the Cosmo fairies are to blame." SpaceGodzilla answered Gigan.

"What shall we do?" Gigan asked.

"Fetch me Bagan." SpaceGodzilla answered. "It's time to see this universe my brother was sent to."

The fairies explained to the wizards that their world was filled with creatures called kaijus and that the kaijus had many battles to defend earth or themselves. One of these battles killed out the kaiju. That battle was the return of Godzilla's clone, SpaceGodzilla.

"SpaceGodzilla?" Erza said in confusion as Lucy looked at Godzilla who kept a stern look.

The fairies nodded and explained that powerful being from the land of light created SpaceGodzilla to kill Godzilla but the clone got so power hungry and full of hate that he killed the ultraman and wanted to destroy Earth.

"Why are you telling us this?" Gray asked the fairies.

"To warn you," the fairies responded. "SpaceGodzilla is coming to your universe and the only way to stop him is by working together."

They then turned to Godzilla making every one else look at him.

"Can you do that? Minilla?"

Natsu laughed at the name but Erza elbowed him in the sides making him silent.

Godzilla was going to say something until the ground shook and everyone heard a huge boom.

Godzilla sniffs air.

"Bagan." He said glaring.

Next week: They're back


End file.
